


The Underworld

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Adventures of Gabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Angel Wings, Background Case, Dimension Travel, M/M, Reality Bending, Underworld, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Gabriel gathered white silk in his hands, brushing out folds that indicated the robe was too large for this vessel.  Excess jewels caught against the reflective gold, and Gabriel forgot how heavy the choker and bracelets were to wear.  If only for a moment.The natural question would be: why didn’t he change vessels, if he was so uncomfortable?It wasn’t that easy.  He had reasons for being in this body.Well, one reason.  But it was a good one.





	The Underworld

Gabriel strode into the throne room as if he owned it.

Wearing traditional Egyptian robes and a headdress on such a stout and insignificant body made him naturally want to shrink. What he was about to do was dangerous. But he knew hiding was no longer an option with anything.

So he straightened his posture and held his head high. He refused to be intimidated by the ruler of the jackals.

The throne room was made entirely of gold, this unusual realm allowing for an abundance of wealth that wasn’t possible on Earth. Gold was as easy to find as pennies in this world, but an entire palace made of gold? Now that was something to stand in awe of.

Gabriel gathered white silk in his hands, brushing out folds that indicated the robe was too large for this vessel. Excess jewels caught against the reflective gold, and Gabriel forgot how heavy the choker and bracelets were to wear. If only for a moment.

The natural question would be: why didn’t he change vessels, if he was so uncomfortable?

It wasn’t that easy. He had reasons for being in this body.

Well, one reason. But it was a good one.

Gabriel heard a telltale growl, and he reached the golden throne. The jackal man upon it bared his sharp teeth and inclined his furry head. The lack of guards showed a sign of trust, and to honor it, Gabriel knelt.

Anubis said, “I almost did not recognize you, Gabriel. Who is this human you’re wearing?”

“He died long ago,” Gabriel said, rising from his kneeled position. “It was a sickness. It was very sad.”

Anubis ignored the emotion in his curt statements. “You angered the Greeks. Did you know that?”

“Everyone gets tired of me eventually,” Gabriel said, a small amused smile curving one corner of his mouth.

“Hades himself came into this world to tell me to send you to the Underworld. He wants you to face the worst possible punishment for your break in faith.” Anubis leaned forward, his snout inhaling Gabriel’s scent. “Are you not afraid?”

“I’m not afraid of much,” Gabriel said smoothly.

“You still have fear,” Anubis said, his voice a whisper between his massive teeth. “It would be wise to fear Hades. Of all the death gods, he is the strongest.”

“But he’s not the scariest,” Gabriel pointed out. “That accomplishment is entirely yours, Your Highness.”

Anubis laughed cruelly, a two-tone bite. “Your flattery should work well enough on Hades. Why hasn’t it? What are you fighting about?”

“Oh,” Gabriel shrugged, “who really knows, anymore.”

“Ah, time,” Anubis mused, “the strangest force of all.”

There was the sound of shuffling feet behind Gabriel, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

His head shot back to Anubis, who said, “I had no choice. He was going to take my gold. Nothing personal.”

Seeing Greeks mixed in the Egyptian realm was jarring, but Gabriel couldn’t wonder about how they formed alliances so suddenly.

His arms were grabbed hard, and he was dragged backwards until the scenery changed entirely.

Gabriel was thrown into a deep dark pit, guards that went unseen disappearing as soon as they arrived.

There was another growl, but this one was entirely different. This wasn’t a half-human, half-animal growl. 

This was a monster growl.

Gabriel’s archangel blade fell into his palm from his sleeve, and he whirled around.

Dog slobber plopped in a sticky puddle an inch from his sandalled feet, and he looked up.

Six yellow eyes encompassed in darkness were trained on him, three sets of teeth baring in starvation.

Cerberus sniffed the top of his head, and Gabriel whimpered, “oh, fuck.”

A set of teeth snapped, and Gabriel flapped his wings. He shot up and away from the middle head, the three-headed dog following his movement. The right head tried to snap at his feathers, but he banked away just in time.

He held out the archangel blade and used it to propel himself forward, the sharp end plunging into the right head’s eye. The other two heads snapped at him to defend the injured head, and he flew higher up the dark chamber.

He really didn’t want to hurt Cerberus. It was just a feral animal. A powerful mythical monster, but just an animal.

Gabriel flew as high as he could, and found a hatch in the ceiling. He used his super strength to tear the hatch clean off, hearing it drop near an angry Cerberus. 

He flew out of the chamber, and was next faced by a pit of fire. The lava bubbled up, masses of magma rising to attack.

“Ah, shit,” Gabriel said to himself.

He dodged a swipe of lava that would surely burn his feathers clean off the bone. He rose higher, and he tried to think.

Fire in the Underworld. He was in the Fields of Punishment. Cerberus lived underneath them now for some reason.

Charon the Ferryman was due east from the Fields of Punishment. That was his ticket out of here.

A lava monster spat fire at him, and Gabriel felt a wave of heat nearly brush his feet. He was jolted to reality and flew east, as far east as he could go.

All he saw was fire and brimstone. All he heard was screams. All he felt was faraway flames licking his vessel’s skin. For a very long time.

He didn’t know how far he went, but red and orange soon became brown and gray and blue.

Gabriel lowered himself on the docks of the River Styx. Boiling oil-like sludge had risen close to the docks, nearly overflowing on the old wood. The charcoal ferry lit by a single lantern was the only bright spot in the gloom.

He focused on the skeleton man that stepped out of the ferry to greet him. The skeleton was the same as ever, comprised of rotting bones and wearing a worn velvet hat.

His hollow tone was surprisingly jovial. “Is that you, Gabriel?”

“Hey, Charon,” Gabriel said. “Care to give me a ride?”

“For no fee?” Charon observed him, thinking despite not having a brain. “I’m not sure.”

Gabriel ripped the jeweled choker from his neck, as well as the gold bracelets adorning his wrists. “How about this, huh?”

“My,” Charon’s hole eyes widened the slightest bit, “this will do wonderfully.”

Gabriel dropped the riches into Charon’s bony hands. “Don’t tell anyone I was here, alright?”

“As you wish,” Charon said, stepping into the ferry and dumping the jewelry into a coin pot. “You may embark.”

Gabriel enjoyed the silence as Charon sent his ferry across the River Styx, ignoring the sound of creaking wood and thick water sloshing around.

He didn’t truly breathe until they reached the gates to the Underworld, the only entrance and exit. He thanked Charon and, instead of stepping past the gate to alert Hades, flew over it.

Without detection, Gabriel flew up and up and up. When darkness became light, he punched through the realm like a glass window, shattering it so he could escape.

He closed his eyes and concentrated amongst the whiteness. He knew where he wanted to go.

He burst through the rich earth, climbing out of a hole he formed in the wheat field. He coughed as the air hit his lungs with full force, rolling onto his back, crushing reeds.

“Ah,” Gabriel stroked the bronze plants, “I’m sorry, wheat.”

He coughed again and sat up, shakily getting to his feet. He brushed away dirt and changed clothes with the snap of his fingers. He shook out his brown-blonde waves and teleported to the bunker.

He descended the winding staircase, and found that the Winchesters were indeed on a case. That left the bunker empty and unprotected.

Gabriel sighed, wishing that Sam were there to give him a hug. He sorely needed one, especially from a bear-man three times his size.

He found a mirror in Sam’s bathroom, trying to keep his steps light, as if Sam would know he was intruding in his space from miles away.

Gabriel normally prided himself on being overly positive. It was an attitude that the world was missing lately, and he usually wore a smile no matter what.

But now, he was beaten down and bruised and aching with sadness. He aged several centuries in a short amount of time, the lines on his face sharp instead of round.

Instead of forcing out a smile, he deflated and examined himself. His eyes held a weariness to them that he usually kept well-hidden. His face was gaunt, his hair windblown from flying. His button-down army green shirt was tucked into jeans that didn’t quite fit right, a black overcoat hiding the rushed ensemble before he could overthink it. Brown boots were laced up half of his lower leg, and there was slight stubble gracing his jawline.

Gabriel flicked on the sink and cupped his hands, splashing water on his face. He grabbed a hand towel and scrubbed his skin, the tiredness seeping out of his gaze.

He opened his eyes, which were clearer and had a spark of life to them again. 

Now he could search for Sam without looking completely pitiful.

Gabriel tried to hone in on Sam, the connection they had, but his phone pinging interrupted his concentration.

He whipped out the smartphone in his overcoat and saw a message from Sam. His eyes widened, and he flew.

Gabriel entered the void where regular time slowed, and he flew with all of his might. Minutes passed, and he finally made it to Sioux Falls.

When he passed the town sign unseen, he knew exactly where Sam was in trouble.

Gabriel teleported inside the warehouse and hung on the rafters. A pack of vampires had tied up Sam and an older unfamiliar woman. She looked to be the sheriff of the town.

The fact that she had a gun tucked behind her back, which the vampires did not notice, meant that she was a particularly smart one.

How Sam was able to text with his hands bound, Gabriel had no idea, but he withheld a little snicker. Kinky.

Gabriel counted a dozen vampires, and grasped the hilt of his archangel blade.

He dropped from the rafters, in full view of Sam, and received surprised jumps from the vampires.

“Gabriel,” the alpha sneered. “Get him!”

Gabriel smiled cheekily at Sam, and countered the alpha vampire’s first blow. His archangel blade sank into the alpha’s ribs, and he doubled over in howling pain.

He yanked out the blade, and the vampire crumbled to ash. Eight of his followers did too, leaving a pack of three.

The trio advanced, and Gabriel snorted at how monsters had one thing in common: they were dumb enough to seek vengeance in terrible situations.

As they charged, Gabriel swept his blade in a massive arc. It brushed across skin, and all three vampires collapsed into ash at his feet.

He tucked the blade in his overcoat, gaze sliding over to Sam with a quirked brow. “You’re welcome.”

Sam’s mouth quirked upwards, his weary eyes adopting a little glint. “Shut up,” he said fondly.

Gabriel’s smile lingered as he stepped towards Sam and unbound his hands. The woman glancing over her shoulder at Gabriel asked, “who’s this guy, Sam?”

Sam stood and spun to her side, untying her. A slight blush reached his cheeks, the stubble not enough to mask it. “Uh...he’s my boyfriend.”

Her face shot up at him as she rose from her chair. “Your what?”

Sam smiled nervously.

She grinned, eyes sparkling, as if ready to tease him.

Before she could, Sam cleared his throat and glanced at Gabriel. “This is Gabriel. Uh, Gabe.”

The woman turned around. “I’m Jody Mills.”

“She, um,” Sam explained, “is a hunter too.”

“Oh,” Gabriel nodded courteously, “good to meet you. Where’s Dean?”

“With Cas. They went on a hunt, and now they’re on the way to Jody’s.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at all that was left to the imagination in his statement and grinned. “Shacking up on a hunt? For real?”

“Took them long enough, right?” Sam joked.

“Oh, definitely. I thought they wouldn’t confess until their deathbed,” Gabriel said lightly. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, we should get outta here.”

“How did you,” Jody asked, motioning to the ash piles, “do that?”

“Archangel blade,” Gabriel replied.

Jody’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re Gabriel. The archangel Gabriel.”

“‘Tis I,” Gabriel chimed with an innocent smile.

Jody glanced between the couple. “Okay. Not the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Sam blushed a little, and Gabriel lead them out of the warehouse. He found a truck parked across a side road, figuring it was Jody’s. Gabriel clamored into the back seat while Sam buckled into the passenger’s seat. 

Jody drove in silence for most of the way, until they entered a neighborhood with suburban houses.

“Looks like everyone’s waiting on us,” Jody observed. 

Gabriel caught sight of Dean’s treasured Impala parked near the sidewalk. The house itself looked rather spacious, and as Jody wheeled up the driveway, a teenage girl exited the house.

Jody explained quickly, “I adopted several teenage girls who either hunt or have been affected by monsters. That’s Claire Novak.”

Gabriel nearly jolted out of his seat. “Holy shit,” he said numbly.

Castiel’s dead vessel’s daughter. There was an interesting story there, that was for sure.

Jody parked in the empty space on the driveway. “I’ll give you two lovebirds a minute,” she said, sending a teasing smile towards Sam. He promptly blushed as Jody killed the ignition and met up with Claire on the porch.

The car was silent, and Sam glanced at the rear view mirror. Gabriel saw Sam’s sharp profile, and Sam saw Gabriel in turn.

“It’s been three days, you know,” Sam murmured, his eyes embodying that of a kicked puppy.

Gabriel was instantly disturbed, his lips pressing together in a thin line. He thought he was only traveling for a few hours at most, not days.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said softly, showing as much remorse as he could. “I wasn’t on Earth.”

Sam turned in his seat as much as possible to regard Gabriel with his own eyes. “Let me know next time. If you’re gonna do that.”

Gabriel nodded slowly. “Makes sense.”

The agreement made, Sam inhaled through his nose and blew air out of his mouth. “Thanks for saving me and Jodes.”

Gabriel masked the weariness that was just beginning to settle in his mind and heart. “Thanks for dealing with me.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.” Gabriel winced. “Force of habit.”

Sam studied him closely, possibly glimpsing something in Gabriel’s gaze that he would prefer to be kept hidden.

Rather than speaking, Sam outstretched his arm in Gabriel’s direction. He grabbed hold of Sam’s hand and squeezed, mobility preventing them from being too intimate.

Gabriel counted to three, and Sam took possession of his arm again. He clicked open the door of Jody’s truck, and Gabriel did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
